


But First, Let Me Take a Selfie

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Cussing, Human!Bill, Humor, M/M, Older!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can't find his cell phone anywhere and doesn't have a clue where it could be. A certain dream demon however might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Let Me Take a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> A fun billdip drabble I found half finished in a notebook.   
> I'll start working on my series again soon but my editing process is a bit longer now since I physically write down the story then edit along the way digitally.

“Mabel! Have you seen my phone?” Dipper called out as he rushed around the Mystery Shack, trying to find the damn thing.

“Nope, sorry bro-bro I haven’t!” Mabel answered distantly from somewhere upstairs, most likely their room. Dipper groaned loudly as he leaned against the doorway of the gift shop. He could have sworn that he put it in his backpack the last time he had it, but it was nowhere to be found. He had looked every place possible in and around the house with no avail. Maybe he dropped it in the forest, however that couldn’t be right since he specifically remembered having it… but then it hit him.

“Bill!” Dipper yelled loudly, leaving the gift shop and going into the living room. “Have you seen my-“ He froze upon seeing a phone on the table. He rushed over and scooped it up only to find that it wasn’t his, since his slide screen wasn’t of a half decayed rabbit. He sighed, this was Bill’s phone. He recalled that him and Mabel had gotten this for the demon on his so called birthday a few months back. It was a strange occasion but Mabel had seemed to enjoy it enough so he didn’t mind.

After spacing out about that previous surreal event he came back to reality. He noticed there was a three-digit passcode on the phone. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him not to try it but thought that one little try wouldn’t hurt anyone. So with that he typed in three numbers, 666.

His eyes widened as the phone unlocked. Seriously? He assumed that Bill would make it something way harder and less obvious, but no. He made it fucking 666. With another louder sigh he put down the phone but realized that he may never get another chance like this. A chance to uncover a few secrets about the mysterious dream demon. 

He looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before picking the cell phone back up. So far it was pretty normal. There were basic apps that came with every phone, popular games that got on everyone’s nerves, nothing strange. He furrowed his brow since Bill had to have at least one weird thing here. All he found in messages were texts between Bill and Mabel about… a new and improved Mabel Juice? He returned to the home screen after reading the ingredients, hoping those two wouldn’t try it on him any time soon. 

He returned to browsing and decided to go through the pictures. We really wished he didn’t…

Never had Dipper seen so many selfies. There were hundreds. It was on such a narcissistic level that even white girls with their Starbucks couldn’t compete. Scrolling down he found other photos scattered about the ones of Bill’s face. Things like food, animals, pretty landscapes… but one caught his attention in particular. It was a photo of him, Mabel, and Bill all grinning widely. Dipper smiled softly, happy to know that they meant something to Bill. But a swipe of his thumb is all it took to diminish the smile. Bill had saved all the selfies Dipper had ever sent to him. He turned bright red upon finding screen-shotted sappy texts between them too. Bill actually liked him that much? He thought the flirting was just for fun for Bi-

“What are you up to Pinetree?” A familiar voice questioned from behind. Dipper whipped around to find Bill smirking at him knowingly. 

“O-oh well, I was looking for my phone but I found yours instead,” Dipper stuttered awkwardly. “Here,” He said, shoving the phone into Bill’s hand. 

Bill chuckled and pocketed the phone. “You’re much too curious for your own good,” He mused, stepping close to Dipper. “But that’s what I like about you,” He murmured, sneaking a gentle kiss on the cheek. Dipper somehow flushed deeper and looked down at his feet with a flustered expression. He didn’t know what to say. Bill started to leave but made one last comment. 

“By the way, I know you sneak pictures of me. I’d be more than happy to send you my own,” He grinned, heading out. 

“W-what?!! How—you have my phone don’t you?” Dipper demanded as he chased after the laughing hell spawn.


End file.
